Hawkman
The Hawkman is a class in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis, Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber and Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. Hawkmen belong to the race of beings known as Winged Folk who often intermingle with the race of men and contribute to their wars. Appearances ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen The Hawk Man has the appearance of a winged humanoid with brown hair and white wings, wielding a club. The Hawk Man is a class that can fly and carry smaller characters, giving their unit a low sky movement type and can also lead two Gryphons and/or Cockatris' to form an entire unit of fliers. At Level 10 with a Charisma of 50+ and an Alignment of 45+ the Hawk Man can be upgraded to an Eagle Man, or if you wait until Level 12, it can be promoted to a Raven Man if it has a of Charisma 50+ and an Alignment of 0-55. Recruitment [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] Hawkmen can be hired at shops for 1500 Goth in following locations: * Scabellum (Post-Rana, Post-Naja) * Formido (Post-Solea, Post-Haena) Recruitable enemy Hawkmen can also appear in the following locations: * Ardea (Battle #5) * Bison (Path A, Battle #7) * Arena (Path B, Battle #8) * Aquila (Path A/B, Battle #11) * Ostorea West (Path A/B, Battle #16) * Rebanada (Optional battle against Saia) * Ardea, Arena, Aquila, Bison, Gracula, Lutra (Random battle) Overview ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Favored Weapon: Hammers/Maces. * Favored Armor: Heavy Armor. The Hawkman is a male-only demi-human class, as so they cannot change classes. Their highlight is their excellent Move score and innate Flying movement. Unlike other Flying or Warping units like the Ghost, Cockatrice, Griffin, Vrtra or Fairy, the Hawkmen doesn't suffer any particular drawbacks and enjoys some of the versatility of human classes. Additionally, their special skill Thunder Arrow (Wind; 15 SP, RNG 7, AOE 1), learned as early as Lv.10, serves a Missile-type attack, and being STR based means that it doesn't suffer the Hawkman's low INT growth; it does, however, suffer their low SP growth, making it somewhat unreliable. It's adviced to make sure any recruited Hawkmen are of the Wind element, as it boost Thunder Arrow's damage, plus they don't receive any real benefits from other elements. Surprisingly, Hawkmen can be excellent snipers, possibly even better ones than Archers, thanks to their movement type and stat growths, making them prime candidates for the Lachesis skill, along with the Ninja and aforementioned Archer. Otherwise, they do excellent with their intended hammer-wielding frontliner build, and can make decent spearmen and passable candidates for the Clotho skill. It's recommended to recruit at least one Wind elemental Hawkman, as they can be extremely helpful in high-terrain battles and treasure hunting. As other demi-human classes, Hawkmen cannot earn the Relix's Emblem, Gibe of Fallen Angel, or The Cycle of Life emblems. Statistics ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] Localization Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes